Alone
} |act = 3 |name = Alone |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = Questalone.jpg |px = 250px |start = Fenris' Mansion (Hightown) |location = The Hanged Man (Lowtown) |previous = Speak to Fenris |next = Questioning Beliefs |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Alone is an Act 3 companion quest for Fenris in Dragon Age II. Fenris asks Hawke to go with him to meet his sister Varania during the day at the Hanged Man. Walkthrough Complete the Speak to Fenris quest to start this quest. Take Fenris to the Hanged Man during the day (if you go there without Fenris then he will be a mandatory companion). A scene will trigger with his sister. When it becomes clear she is behaving strangely, it's revealed that she sold Fenris out to Danarius, who at that point enters the main tavern from the upper rooms. * If you tell Danarius to simply take Fenris then Fenris begs you not to do this (as a rival he says "I know we're not friends", even if you are in a romance with him). ** If you change your mind then . ** If you go through with it then Fenris goes with Danarius (and leaves the party forever). *** *** *** *** *** * If you support Fenris ("He's no one's slave") then you will get (if Aveline is in the party then ). * If you choose to negotiate an arrangement, you will get . * If you tell Danarius that it's time to die then there is no approval change. If you did not let Danarius take Fenris then you'll be attacked by several waves of enemies. First, two small waves of slavers, weak to fire. Next, a wave of shades and a rage demon, then a wave of corpses, spawning all over the tavern, so use electricity and cold. After that, another wave of shades and then another wave of corpses. Unlike previous bar brawls in the Hanged Man, Isabela and Varric are not present to join this fight as invincible allies, but the fight can still be won as long as Fenris is put to do what he does best; clearing out Critter ranks by the score. Sataareth and Voracity will be very useful here, as well as Bloom and The Celebrant if you've managed to obtain them, but switch them out for the element that best suits the current wave. Bring Anders for the rage demon if you don't have Bloom. Danarius is a Boss-ranked Slaver Mage, so use unleash fire on him to deal the most damage while avoiding cold. He becomes targetable at the first wave of corpses, and the battle ends as soon as he falls, regardless of how many shades and corpses are left. Players seeking a quick end to the fight may want to charge him to force him to teleport to the entrance, then use the upper hallway of the Hanged Man as a choke point. If you side with Fenris, then he will he will rip Danarius's heart from his chest, then turn his wrath towards Varania. She says she betrayed Fenris because Danarius promised to make her a magister. Anders, upon hearing this, says "Your sister's a mage? You bloody hypocrite. You really are just jealous!" Varania again justifies her actions, stating that Fenris has no idea what she went through, what she had to do since their mother died, and that this was her only chance. Fenris curtly replies, "And now you have no chance at all," moving to kill her. Varania begs Hawke to stop him. Hawke can: * Let Fenris kill her: ** "It's not my place." ** "You deserve to die." ** If they are in the party: *** *** *** . Or: * Convince Fenris not to kill her. ("Fenris, stop."). He asks what Varnaria is to him. ** Tell him to go ahead; Fenris kills her (same approvals as if you said first to kill her and "It's not my place." ** Otherwise: *** If Hawke killed Bethany or Carver during the Deep Roads expedition, they will use this to convince Fenris ("I know what I'm talking about.") *** If Varric is in the party he says, "Elf... Fenris. Don't. It won't help. Trust me." in reference to his own experience in the matter. *** If you tell Fenris that she is his sister . *** If you tell Fenris that she is not responsible . *** If they are in the party: **** **** If Varania is allowed to live, she reveals that Fenris, in fact, did wish for his lyrium markings and had competed against others for them. When he had been chosen for his future position he was granted a boon, which he used to free his mother and sister from slavery. She then states that "freedom was no boon", and leaves after telling Fenris that she felt he received the better end of the bargain. Afterwards, Fenris says he is alone. * If you question Fenris blaming magic . * If you select "You have friends," virtually everyone comments. Fenris starts with either "Yes. A mage as my only friend," or "Is that what we are?" (friendship) or "Oh? And who would those be? You?" (rivalry): **Anders: "It sure isn't me." **Aveline: "You do have friends, Fenris." **Merrill: "Are we really so terrible?" **Varric: "Hey now, you could do worse." **Isabela and Sebastian have no comment. *Hawke can also indicate that Fenris is finally free, to which he indicates that he doesn't feel free, or bluntly tell him "We're all alone, Fenris." Fenris responds "That's easy for you to say." Regardless of the conversation, Fenris indicates that he wants to leave the Hanged Man, at which point the quest concludes. Result If Hawke gives Fenris back to Danarius, a letter will appear at the Hawke Estate from Danarius. The letter states that they have returned to Tevinter and Fenris's memory has been wiped again, now returned to his "compliant self." Oddly, the letter mentions some reward, though after opening the letter, none is included. If Hawke fought Danarius with Fenris, Questioning Beliefs is available back at Fenris's Mansion, after the friendship/rivalry score is maxed out. Rewards If you kill Danarius: * 1400 XP (fight and quest completion) * Cuirass of the Centurion heavy chestpiece * Eye of the Storm staff If you return Fenris: * 5 Bugs * After you hand Fenris over to Danarius, go right back into the Hanged Man and you'll go back to the cut scene with Fenris again. You can keep doing this for 5 Sovereigns and friendship/rivalry points. Oddly enough, you do not get to fight Danarius if you decide to side with Fenris (and you cannot leave The Hanged Man as the exit is inaccessible). Also, Fenris's Mansion will disappear from the world map and will no longer be accessible, but he will still be available as a party member. * More to the point, after handing Fenris over to Danarius and receiving his letter, a quest marker will remain above your writing desk for the remainder of the game. After each time you enter your estate, you will be forced to go through Alone again upon entering the Hanged Man. In short, if you want Fenris to leave, send him away after A Bitter Pill to avoid this bug. * If you travel to the Hanged Man at night or without Fenris after accepting this quest, it breaks the trigger for the encounter with Varania, at least the "fast travel" version. The only solution is to enter the Hanged Man from its main door in Lowtown, rather than traveling directly there, with Fenris in the party. You can simply exit the Hanged Man into Lowtown during the day and re-enter to trigger the quest properly. Category:Dragon Age II companion quests